


In our own woodland

by CallmeJANE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, Los niños también se enamoran, M/M, Oikawa también puede ser romántico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: "Tiene los ojos verdes, no como la hierba que hace de cama bajo sus espaldas. Tōru no sabe con qué compararlos pero le gusta verlos a su lado. Que observen las mismas cosas que él. Que sean capaces de confesarle secretos sin hablar."O cuando Oikawa e Iwaizumi  son unos niños, se van de acampada y tienen conversaciones filosóficas.





	In our own woodland

**Author's Note:**

> Esto salió de una simple mañana entre sábanas, mucho frío y un recuerdo pequeñito de la infancia.

** In our own woodland **

por

_Call me Jane_

* * *

“—Es el anillo del humor, señala de qué humor estoy. 

—Tonterías, siempre está negro.   
—Se pone negro cuando estás a mi lado porque me pones de mal humor.” Thomas y Vada, en _My girl_ (1991)

* * *

 

—Hajime. Dime una cosa. —Tōru lo mira con el olor a madreselva metido en la nariz. Encuentra una tirita sobre el pómulo derecho de su mejor amigo, cubriéndole una herida que él mismo provocó—. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

A lo mejor no se lo dice para no molestarlo. Hajime siempre se guarda las cosas más importantes, las acumula y luego las suelta cuando menos se lo espera. Como en Halloween, que esconde las chocolatinas _Reese´s_ en el bolsillo interno de su mochila y no se las saca hasta que le parece oportuno. Aunque ese momento sea después de que se hayan atiborrado a golosinas mediocres y estén tan llenos que no puedan más.

—¿Qué?

Tiene los ojos verdes, pero no como la hierba que hace de cama bajo sus espaldas. Ni como los picos de los pinos que bordean las estrellas sobre sus cabezas. Ni como las botellas de vidrio que su madre recicla para hacer muebles. Tōru no sabe con qué compararlos pero le gusta verlos a su lado. Que observen las mismas cosas que él. Que sean capaces de confesarle secretos sin hablar.

—Que si te has enfado conmigo —repite—. ¡Vamos, _Ha-ji-me-kun_!

Tōru sonríe al verlo taparse la cara con el brazo. Sonrojado.

—Odio que me llames así.

—¿Prefieres Hajime-chan?

—¿Quieres que te pegue?

—Hajime-san es muy formal —medita en voz alta. Alarga la mano y le toca la mejilla—. Perdón.

Sus cejas son muy oscuras. Destacan incluso dentro de un sitio sin luz. Es como pintar de grises un papel y dibujar siluetas de negro. Las observa fruncirse. Hajime a veces arruga la nariz. Cuando está en desacuerdo con algo. Cuando tiene un examen delante y no entiende alguna pregunta. Cuando el escarabajo que llevan horas observando sale volando sin más.

—Déjate de boberías, Tontōru, si te hubieras caído al río seguramente te hubieses resfriado y te hubieras echado a llorar.

—Yo no lloro.

—Claro que no, solo tienes alergia constante dentro de los párpados.

— _¡Hajime!_

—Vas a gastarme el nombre.

A Tōru se le dispara el corazón contra el pecho al verlo sonreír. Es una sonrisa que hace que le duela el estómago.

—¿Vamos a estar juntos siempre?

A veces le entra el miedo y se le instala en el cuerpo, de la misma forma que ha visto en _Aliens_ cómo los parásitos invaden a los pasajeros. Quizás en algún momento también lo abra en canal.

—Si no te mato antes por el camino.

La brisa viaja sobre el césped, provocando un suave siseo entre la hojarasca. Deberían estar dentro de una tienda de campaña azul y amarilla que ellos mismos se han empeñado en montar porque ya tienen 8 años y pueden con el peso del mundo. Junto a la de su hermana y la de sus padres. Debería haber cogido el anorak antes de agarrar a Hajime de la mano y llevárselo hasta ese terraplén atestado de flores silvestres.

—Tengo ganas de crecer.

—¿Para qué?

—Para seguir viendo cosas contigo.

Diferentes. Más lejos. Solos, como ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Las reviews siempre son bienvenidas y, en fin, quién sabe, quizás si cae alguno Oikawa le enseñe a Iwaizumi muchas cosas.  
> Podéis buscarme en Facebook como Jane Smith. Os espero con Reese´s de chocolate.


End file.
